The Trials and Tribulations of Love
by Chance Brown
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter have been through many pitfalls and roadblocks. When they finally get together however, will they end? And how will Harry's past adn Ginny's future interfere with Their present?


"GINNY"

"Wha-wha?" I said waking with a start. I had just had a dream, the most wonderful dream, it was just Harry, Harry Potter, every time the name is even mentioned a song starts to play in my head, yet nobody else has ever heard, not mom, Ron, Bill, or even Hermione. I asked everybody, well except for Harry of course.

"Ginny, if you don't get up now you'll miss lunch!" said Jessica, she was one of my best friends, but I did sometimes find her annoying. 

"Yeah Gin" said Amanda, she was my friend too. She was very naive at times, and jumped to conclusions at others, not that smart, but always there for a laugh. The door opened, it was Hermione

"You all right Gin, I heard screaming?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"We'll meet you in the great hall, k"said Ann, she was the one person out of my friends with book smarts, but she never had much "street smarts", or common sense. Every one walked out, I got dressed and went downstairs to the common room.

"It's just a silly little crush, yet she means so much more." said a voice, I looked up.

Harry was sitting on my favorite chair in the common room, staring at a picture. I wanted to see the picture, but I knew Harry would hide it, so I snuck up on him. The picture was the one that Ron had taken at the World cup two years ago, and of course it was of Hermione, and my family, and Harry. Hermione was in front, me and Harry were on either side of her, and my family was in behind, and some kids from school were in the background. I knew Harry wouldn't have a crush on me, it was Hermione he liked.

"Hi." I said 

"Hi." said Harry blushing furiously. He got up and walked away, right out the portrait hole, I wasn't hungry all of a sudden.

* * * * *

"Whats wrong?" said Hermione, walking up behind about five minutes later

"I was just thinking of reasons to hate Harry Potter." I said, getting up.

"Can we talk Hermione?"

"yeah." We walked up to Hermiones Head Girl dorm, and Hermione shut and locked the door.

"You wanted to talk?" said Hermione, acting like she was clueless. She knew I wanted to talk about Harry though.

"Why, why does Harry not notice me. Why does he make me love him, and then ignore me, why, why does he like you and not me." I said bursting with tears, silent tears.

"Ginny what are you talking about, Harry likes you, think about it. Why does he always come and sit next to you in the common room, and pretend to read, I mean last night the book was upside down." said Hermione

" He wouldn't like me, thats because you sit there, next to me, and just ten minutes ago he had been saying he loved someone, and was staring at a picture...................of you."

"Was there anyone else in the picture?" asked Hermione in a sly sorta way.

"Well him, Fred and George, me, da---" Hermione cut me off.

"I thought so, Ginny he likes you."

"So why hasn't he made his move, I mean he asked Cho to that ball pretty quick?"

"Probably scared!", said Hermione as she shrugged, "Actually Harry hesitated like a week before he asked Cho, and if there wasn't a ball coming up he probably would have tooken longer to tell her that he liked her."

"Actually I think he knew Ron would kill him if he ever touched me in a more than friendly way." I made little quotations with my fingers as I said more than friendly.Surveying Hermiones face I added

"You know what I meant by touch!" I just realized that Hermione was right, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

* * * * *

It was almost time for dinner, and I was starved, I had absolutely nothing to eat or even drink all day, my mouth was so dry earlier, but when I got to the corridor next to the great hall, I could smell the food, and my mouth watered. As I approached the door to the Great hall I saw Harry and Cho talking on the other end of the corridor, Harry said something and Cho laughed, she had been very drab, and dreary looking since Diggory died, yet over the past few weeks she seemed back to herself. All of it happened just a year ago, I thought, Voldemorts back, then I remembered Harry and Cho. I shook my head and looked over at them, Cho blew Harry a kiss and walked in the opposite direction, and Harry turned and Jogged toward me, laughing.

"Hi Ginny." said Harry, panting and red from jogging over there. He opened the door, and held it open for me to walk through. I sat at the table, across from Harry and next to Hermione.

"I 've been waiting for you, what were you and Harry doing?" she added in a whisper

"Nothing." I said blankly, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, Hermione got the picture and didn't say anything. I asked Harry to pass me the peas very quietly, so he wouldn't hear, and I could have an excuse to hate him, but he heard me anyway. Later, during dinner Dumbledore annouced that the Shrieking Shack had been turned into a club for the students, and there would be drinks, dancing and games there every weekend.

* * * * *

"I had forgotten about that!", I said to Hermione, I had just explained to her what happened in the corridor, and then told her that in the picture Harry was looking at Cho and Dean were in the background.

"I hate him!" I said, not really believing myself" I don't even know why I like him."

"If you hate him then you should have said liked, but anyways, its because he saved your life, I mean I've liked Ron since that troll incid---."

"You like Ron!" I said in utter disbelief" What troll incident?" I asked I never knew about any troll.

"Quirell let in a troll to distract everybody in first year, and I had been in the bathroom crying, and then it came in. Harry and Ron locked it in with me because they never knew I was in there, then they came back and Ron knocked it out with its own club."

"Why, were you crying?" I asked

"Because of Ron, I don't think you knew this, but me Ron and Harry used to be enimies."

I had wanted to get back to my problem, but I knew Hermione couldn't help me, there was only one person......

"Cho, could I talk to you for a minute?" I found myself asking her one day. This was not gonna be easy!

"Yeah, Ginny right?" she asked I nodded.

"I just wanted to know uuhhhhh... why do you like Harry?" I asked

"What?"

"Why do you like----"

"No I heard what you said, but I dont like Harry, he's just my friend."

"Well why did you blow him a kiss yesterday?"

"Inside joke, Hannah Abbott had been doing that to him during the last quidditch match."

We both laughed, but I walked away feeling very stupid.

Back at he common room was where I wanted to be, yet I couldn't find my way, my mind was way too preoccupied. I wondered around until I saw Hannah Abbott, walk up to a wall and say "loyalty" to it,it opened, so this was the Hufflepuff dorm, I aslo realized that at that point I was so far away from Gryffindor tower that I might not make it there before midnight, I hurried to the common room.When I got to the potrait of the fat lady, Harry was already standing in front of it. Forgetting my feigned hatred for him I said

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Cho turned me down again." he said after a short hesitation, he seemed to not care about it at all.

"Hey Ginny, will you go to the Shrieking Shack dance with me next week?" he asked

All the anger and rage I have held up inside of me had just went over top, and I exploded

"So thats all I am to your huh Harry. IM LITTLE GINNY WEASLEY HUH, WHEN YOU GET TURNED DOWN IM YOUR RESERVE well no Harry screw you, I wish you hadnt saved my life in the Chamber, then I wouldnt have to live, knowing a jerk like you. GO TO HELL, HELL ALRIGHT I HOPE YOU DIE JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS AND GO STRAIGHT TO HELL." I screamed. Then I looked into his eyes, and saw his green eyes flash into a brighter green, then something red blurred across his pupils. I went into the potrait hole and it closed. I put my ear on the door to hear on the other side, I heard footsteps, then I heard Hermiones voice

"We didnt see her, did you?" Harry apparently pointed to the door cause they said 

"oh" I walked very fast up the girls dormitory stairs, but went to the very top, and walked into Hermiones Head Girl Room. I didnt feel like waking up the others right know, and I know Ann is a light sleeper. Hermione walked into the room after me, and looked at me I was crying. I explained to her what happened since after dinner and she was about to say something then Ron opened the door.

"Ron, this is the girls dorm."' said Hermione

"Its just your room, I knew you hadnt fallen asleep yet" he replied

"I could have been changing!"

"I know" said Ron trying to hold back a grin, Hermione grinned back at him, but then remembered I was there.

"Hermione," said Ron"somethings wrong with Harry. I think hes comtemplating suicide."

"Dont be melodramatic Ron." said Hermione

"Okay, but he is acting very strange and talking in a creepy, perfectly calm voice."

All three of us went to the boys dormitory, when we walked in Harry was in his four poster, with the curtains shut. He had thought that only Ron had walked in.

"Ron."

"Yeah." 

"You wanna know something kinda funny," he didn't wait for a answer "I just had a recovered memory. Did you and Hermione hear all that screaming down the hall?"

"yeah but we couldnt make out the words or voice."

"Well that was Ginny, and she had said something that reminded me of my parents, anyways now I can see Voldemort killing my mum, its a green lght at first, then it shows my mom falling to the ground, but what disturbs me the most is her hair, her beautiful red hair falling down with her body." I remembered Harrys eyes after I yelled at him, the green and then red blur.

"I have the most wonderful life though, the only family I have hates my guts, I go to a school where one-fourth of the students hate my guts, I just saw my mum get killed by a guy who hates my guts, and I am in love with my best friends little sister, who also hates my guts. Oh, by the way Ron, that whole saying I asked Cho first, just so Ginny doesnt feel pressured, it didnt work." I walked back to Hermiones room, and just fell on her bed, I didnt know what to say, or think. The one person I love,loves me, but I had to go and mess it up.

* * * * *

I walked around grounds after divination, and found myself sitting on a bench next to the lake. I went to DADA class, Professor Lupin was teaching us to make a Patronus, mines looked oddly like a bolt of lightining.

I walked back to the common room, I knew I would be late for Herbology but I didnt care.

I opened the portrait hole to find a man holding Harry, with a knife on his throat.

"Go ahead, kill me." said Harry. They both looked up at me, and before I knew what was happening, Harry yelled run, but no sooner had I gotten to the potrait hole than the man had grabbed me, and put his knife against my neck. The cold steel burned my neck, I was gonna die, I was afraid, too afraid to do anything.

"Let her go Wormtail!" yelled Harry. The man didnt have time to react, Harry rammed his shoulder into the man. Wormtail fell back into a wall and Harry kelt over me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I was too shocked to answer, but I nodded.

"Die!" thats all I heard, then I saw A glimmer of metal go straight into Harrys' back. He coughed, and then fell to the floor. I looked around, the man had turned into a rat and vanished. I screamed, and screamed, but I couldn help him, I ran down to the teachers lounge, hoping that professor Dumbledore was there. I opened the door, most of the teachers were in there.

"Miss Weasley, may I ask why you chose to---" started Dumbledore, but when he saw my tears, he broke off.

"Whats happened?"

"Harry," I sobbed, I fell to my knees and broke down"dead*sob* knife *sob*wormtail" I couldnt get out a full sentence, but Dumbledore got the picture. He tore off down the hallway closely followed by McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin. I sat in the teachers lounge, with my head down on the table, sobbing for about an hour.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing, he would like to see you." it was Dumbledore, I ran down to the hospital wing, and waiting outside were Ron, Hermione, and the whole Gryffindor quidditch team, even Wood, who was a Reserve for the Wasburn Wasps.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter will see you know." said Madam Pomfrey. I walked into the hopspital wing and nearly ran to Harrys' bed. I knelt down beside him, and said 

"Harry oh Harry I'm sorry, last night I didn't mean any of it.--"

"Its okay you dont have to say anything." he said but I kept right on talking

"And I thought you liked Cho and you didn't like me. And I was scared and the knife guy had me and---"

"Ginny, it okay." Harry tried to tell me.

"And you were stabbed and Hermione had liked Ron and the Patronus an---"

I was cut off again, but not by Harry tellling me, he kissed me, and I swear it lasted five minutes

"Now" Harry started "are you alright?" I nodded with my eyes on him like a puppy.

"I--I-I love you Harry." I said

"I love you Ginny." and we kissed, a kiss that lasted for another five minutes

* * * * 

Its four years later, and both Harry and I are out of school. Ron and Hermione got married, and our wedding is next Friday. Ron and Harry own the Shrieking Shack, they bought it, and kept it as a club. We purchased adjacent houses, so we could be with Ron and Hermione. Hermione is a teacher (Arithmacy and Transfiguration) at Hogwarts and I took over for Madam Rosemerta. Harry and I still love each other, and nothing has gotten between that, and nothing ever will.


End file.
